For Some Reason
by BroadwayStarr
Summary: What should have happened in iKiss. Freddie's POV. Seddie. Rated T for some sexual-ness. Not much. Probably should be K , but I'm being safe.


**Hey! This is my first iCarly story, so I'm EXCITED! I saw the iKiss episode and thought it was the most adorable thing ever. Here's what I think should have happened, though. This is Freddie's POV. Hope you like!**

"Well…lean," Sam said. I felt stupid. I just agreed to kiss Sam Puckett. And not just any kiss. My FIRST kiss. I couldn't believe myself when I actually agreed to it. Sam has been torturing me practically my entire life, including the recent hypocrisy of making fun of me for having never kissed a girl, even though she had never kissed a guy. She probably would slap me when it was over, but technically, she was the one who suggested it, so she couldn't hit me for actually doing it. I was having second thoughts for a second when I realized Sam actually wanted to go through with it. I rolled my eyes and leaned in.

It was like fireworks had erupted. I know that's so cliché, but that's really what it felt like. My heart started beating really fast and my you-know-what sorta tingled and felt REALLY good. I figured Sam would just pull away in a second, but she didn't. She actually seemed to be enjoying it. Finally, I felt her start to pull away and I sat back down in my seat.

_Wow, that was amazing. I think I like Sam. OH GOD! I THINK I LIKE SAM!_ I froze up at this realization. I needed to say something. There was an awkward silence and Sam was looking at me weird.

"That was…"

"Nice?"

"Yeah. Good work…" I said awkwardly.

"Good work." We stood around uncomfortably for a second and Sam turned to go.

"Wait." I heard myself saying. As Sam turned around, I stood up and all of a sudden, I was kissing her again.

Only, this wasn't a forced first kiss. It wasn't the strange, just-sorta-put-your-lips-together-and-hold-them-there kiss. It was a real, passionate kiss. And the best part was she was kissing me back. I put my hand on her hair and stroked it and her hands cupped my face. I felt her tongue touch my lips and it sent a shiver down my spine. I opened my mouth slightly and allowed her entrance. Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Carly said. Crap! She saw us. We jumped apart quickly to see a smirk on Carly's face. "I always knew you two would get together."

I turned to look at Sam, who was bright red and seemed, for once, to be at a loss for words.

"Um…we're not, um…technically…uh…together." I said lamely.

"Uh huh." Carly said, unconvinced. "I was just trying to see if you two wanted to come finish the show, but I don't think that's happening. Well, I'll just leave you two alone then." And Carly went skipping off.

"I don't like her any more." I said quietly.

"I kinda figured." Sam said.

"Uh…yeah."

"What happened…there?" She said, glancing at the spot where we had kissed.

"We kissed." I said plainly.

"Yeah, I knew that!" She was back to her old self, but then she softened. "But I mean, what happened? We were going to go back to hating each other, but we kissed again. And I…kinda liked it."

"I did too. I REALLY liked it." She looked as confused as I felt. I took a deep breath. To try to lighten the mood, I started singing a song quietly. "_I kissed a girl and I liked it…_" Sam smirked.

"I just don't get it. An hour ago, you were the dork that I always tortured, but now…now, I don't know."

"I love you, Sam." Did I really just say that? Oh, God. I wish I could stuff them back into my mouth. But there they were. The words were out, and I couldn't take them back. They were out there and now, I just had to see how Sam reacted. She looked up at me with a shocked look on her face. She took a deep breath and whispered, "For some reason, I think I love you, too."

She captured my lips with her and I could feel her smile.

For some reason, I was in love with Samantha Puckett.

And for some reason, I liked it.

**So? How was it? REVIEW!!!**

**Peace, love, and lots of chocolate, SaraBeth :D**


End file.
